


Улыбка

by WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Я открываю глаза... и всё, что вижу... всё, что хочу видеть — твоя улыбка.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 4





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Злостный Кот Морфеев](https://ficbook.net/authors/27569) (а еще она [рисует](https://vk.com/gray_box)!)  
> Бета: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)

Первое, что ощущает Брюс, — это тепло, разливающееся по всему телу. Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой лицо Джокера: тот кладёт свою голову на колени Уэйна и щурится от улыбки. Это не тот привычный оскал, которым Джокер награждает его каждый раз, — эта улыбка ласковая, такая, которую трудно сдержать, когда счастлив. Брюс смотрит в его зелёные глаза: там отражается солнечный свет, делая их ярче и насыщеннее, чем обычно, — и улыбается в ответ. Протягивает руку к щеке и проводит по ней пальцами, а Джокер в ответ жмурится и явно наслаждается прикосновением. Всё вокруг начинает казаться таким нереальным. 

Брюсу совершенно не хочется думать, почему это происходит между ними здесь и сейчас. Он даже не хочет думать о том, где это самое «сейчас». Он счастлив, именно так: сидеть вместе с Джокером, который ластится к нему, как кот, и не пытаться убить друг друга, как в большинстве их встреч, — именно это то, чего так хотелось. В голове, встревоженные, мелькают несколько ярких эпизодов, когда Бэтмен сжимает его горло до хрипоты, когда ломает кости, когда почти скидывает с крыши. Настойчиво заменяя их образом большого зелёного кота, Брюс не сдерживает смешок и на вопросительно поднятые брови тянется за поцелуем к губам Джокера. 

Брюс почти ощущает вкус помады, когда снова открывает глаза, и от неожиданности подскакивает на месте. Плед соскальзывает с его плеч и стекает на пол. Джокер всё так же продолжает смотреть на него с экранов бэт-компьютера. До Брюса доходит очень медленно: всё, что он видел, — всего лишь сон. И теперь он не может понять, почему он видел такое, почему из того сна, который в реальности подобен кошмару, так не хотелось уходить и почему сейчас его сердце заполнено пустотой. Он так устал после очередной погони за Джокером и попыток разгадать его планы, что просто уснул, просматривая и анализируя информацию. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Брюс медленно протягивает руку к экрану и проводит пальцем по холодному стеклу. Вдох, выдох — и он успевает резко отдёрнуть руку, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги Альфреда. Выключает все мониторы и идёт на встречу. Сейчас Брюсу просто нужно отдохнуть...


End file.
